


Not a Surrogate

by skargasm



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako gives Raleigh a little insight into how Stacker <i>might</i> be thinking....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Surrogate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene in the movie between Stacker Pentecost (played by Idris Elba) and Raleigh Becket (played by Charlie Hunnam) – in my head, the reasons behind Stacker's reaction were different..... it's just a snippet but maybe I'll write the next part when some of the bunnies cluttering up my brain have been set free!

”Marshall! MARSHALL! Can't we talk about this?” Without thinking, Raleigh grabbed Stacker by the shoulder, determined to make him stand still and talk about how drastically wrong the drift with Mako had gone. The look on Stacker's face made him take a step backwards and he swore inwardly as he realized what he had done. It wasn't just that he had grabbed hold of Stacker, it was the lack of respect in how he had done it – there was no way Stacker was going to let this slide.

Almost casually, Stacker pressed the button for the lift before turning back towards Raleigh, making a very obvious attempt to grab onto his temper. Raleigh automatically straightened his stance, his whole body coming to attention. Goddamn it, there were times when he hated how his body reacted to Stacker, especially when it came to his almost casual displays of strength and dominance.

“One, don't you ever touch me in such a personal way when what we are discussing is professional.” Stacker stepped closer, holding one finger up and Raleigh wanted to lower his eyes, show his submission and acknowledge his mistake but he knew it would be a mistake. “And two-” Stacker held two fingers up to Raleigh's face “- don't you **ever** touch me with such disrespect in public.”

“Yes sir, I'm sorry sir. But-”

“Report to my quarters in thirty minutes, Mr Becket. And please be prepared to pay the price for your errors in judgment.”

“Marshall Pentecost-” His cock had firmed to full attention at Stacker's words but he still needed to talk to him about Mako and what had happened in the Drift. 

“Do you wish to safe-word Mr Becket? Do you wish to end this?” Raleigh was stunned that Stacker was talking like this so openly where anyone could hear, the confusion muddling his responses. 

“No, Stacker – Sir, I - “

“Then you have your instructions.” With no further ado, Stacker turned and with perfect timing stepped onto the waiting lift. His eyes locked onto Raleigh's until the doors closed and cut their connection and Raleigh felt his shoulders sag as though his strings had been cut. 

“I am sorry if I have caused you difficulties.” Raleigh jumped when he heard Mako's voice, turning quickly on his heel and stepping back at the same time. Almost automatically he shut down his thoughts, unwilling for anything he was thinking or feeling to be revealed on his face. Not that there was any point with Mako, not really. The knowledge that Mako knew about the relationship he shared with her surrogate father had made going into the drift easier and harder at the same time. He had not expected to see _those_ memories of a Stacker Pentecost from the past. He couldn't even be sure if it hadn't been _his_ reactions to those memories that had affected the link-both he and Mako had been out of alignment in there even though he had got himself together faster. 

“No, Mako, you don't need to apologize. I-I think he didn't want-” He wasn't sure what he was trying to say, avoiding her too perceptive gaze.

“He did not want you to see him the way that I see him. Despite any age gap, he does not see you like a son and does not want you to view him as a father figure.” Surprised, he met her gaze. He had not even considered that Stacker might have such concerns-the age gap between them wasn't even that big and he looked at Stacker in many, many different ways but under no circumstances as a surrogate father-figure.

“You think he-”

“I believe that you should ensure that he is aware of your feelings. The Kaiju are becoming bolder and more deadly – it would be a mistake to think there is plenty of time for those conversations to be had.” Flushing slightly, uncomfortable and a bit embarrassed to be taking relationship advice from a young girl and his lover's surrogate daughter at that, Raleigh still accepted that what she had said was valid. He and Stacker did not talk about what they shared – it was a wonder they had managed to communicate enough to get to where they were. 

Realizing Mako was still watching him, he dragged himself out of his thoughts and bowed low to her, demonstrating his respect for her and her words the best way he knew how. The pleased flush that mounted her cheeks belied her normal self-possessed attitude and was more than ample reward, and with a cheeky smile he headed towards his room – he needed to clean up before he reported to his Marshall. They **were** going to talk.

* * *


End file.
